<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Your Weight Brings Me Down by BlizzardRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394720">All Your Weight Brings Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardRose/pseuds/BlizzardRose'>BlizzardRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soong Tetralogy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Daystrom Institute (Star Trek), F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M, Protective Data (Star Trek), Revenge, Risa - Freeform, Sassy Q, Virus, q's tricks, real alcohol flows like a river, the crew lives ST: Nemesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardRose/pseuds/BlizzardRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the mystery seemingly unraveled, Renna and Data enjoy a honeymoon on Risa. But the appearance of Q intereferes. Wherever Q goes, his Mascot follows close behind, right? The Soongs now find themselves at the center of a final adventure that will explore the consequences of one woman's actions and see the collapse of one of the most prominent institutions as a deeper conspiracy comes to light.</p><p>BOOK THREE of the Soong Tetralogy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Jean-Luc Picard/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soong Tetralogy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Your Weight Brings Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the beginning of book three! If you haven't read the previous two click on the series and they're both there ready to binge!</p><p>The working title comes from a line of "Heavy" by Collective Soul</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Your Weight Brings Me Down</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1<br/>
Stardate 57491.45 or June 28, 2380<br/>
Renna Albach Soong’s Log</p><p>The Risans had been so welcoming to Data and me. Over the past few days we’d had the best food and drinks brought to us, had lain out at Tentibi Lagoon, the sun giving my skin a much-needed tan. We had been staying in one of the luxury villas (or whatever the equivalent was) and the Risans had catered to our every need. Data had been painting the landscapes and planned to start on a portrait of me. The Risians were also intrigued by a human-android union and it was quite funny to have Data explain to them that yes, it could work quite well mechanically.</p><p>And for us on Risa, it worked well and often. </p><p>Tonight we were sitting in the living room on the couch just laughing and enjoying the view. We’d come in and showered off and Data had lit candles. He had the computer playing a recording of “Blue Skies”, probably enjoying the symbolism behind the song. I sipped the wine in my hand. I had a plate of some Risian dish I couldn’t pronounce in my hands that they’d brought. It looked to be meat mixed in with some of their starches and it reminded me of shepherd's pie that I’d eaten in college during my time in England. </p><p>“Shall we go for a swim after you eat? I understand you have showered, but I have observed that you enjoyed being in the water before the last time I made love to you, Renna.” The observation was so uniquely Data I couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>“Data!”</p><p>“If you approve, of course. I understand it has been a long day.”</p><p>“How could I refuse you, Data?” I asked and he kissed my forehead. He was always so attentive and by now had down the moves he knew would finish me, make me putty in his hands. It was like one cheesy old romance movie. Which, ironically, he had referenced many of those for source material. Data pushed the button on the couch that would summon Thalla, our Risan hostess who would bring anything we needed.</p><p>She appeared a minute later at the door. Apparently she was the daughter of Joval, who had known Captain Picard and attended to him on his own vacation years ago. “What can I do for you Mr. Data? Mrs. Renna?”</p><p>“Could I request some of those sweets you introduced us to be brought? Renna seemed quite fond of them.”</p><p>“Of course. And Mrs. Renna there is someone who checked in today to one of our resorts claiming to be a friend of yours wanting to see you,” I didn’t even have to guess. The distinctive whoosh sound of Q appearing, now dressed in more relaxed clothes like a Hawaiian patterned shirt, confirmed. </p><p>“Q!” I shouted at him.</p><p>“Here,” he said like this was a grade school roll call. </p><p>“Hi yes may I help you?” I said, mocking annoyance at him. There could be worse times to appear on my honeymoon so in hindsight at least he had good tastes.</p><p>“I just wanted to be the first to tell you, Mascot, that your whole ‘history repeats itself’ theory was proven. So, you have my congratulations.”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked, needing clarification. I wasn’t omnipotent as my jerkass friend </p><p>“Jurati,” he had to contain his laughter, “Miscarried, again. I gathered from the doctors of Starfleet medical that there’s some abnormality in her that allows her to not carry children to term. Isn’t it glorious? One woman first brought disgrace to the Daystrom Institute and has single-handedly destroyed her own quest for a pathetic human legacy multiple times? Bellissima!” </p><p>“It is likely to suffer multiple miscarriages,” Data observed, “Dr. Soong’s books noted such.”</p><p>“And this, Data my friend,” Q said, “Is your salvation. Maddox’s line dies and proves that you truly are a feat of cybernetic engineering.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>